Trying to Find Atlantis
by Kara B
Summary: Crossover – House MD and Stargate Atlantis.  Sheppard is stranded on Earth without his memory.  Can he find his way back home before others catch up with him?


Title: Trying to Find Atlantis

Author: Kara B.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Crossover – House MD and Stargate Atlantis

Spoilers: General spoilers for both shows.

Pairings: Sheppard/Cuddy

Author's Note: My brain got weird one day and just suddenly thought Sheppard/Cuddy would be a good pairing. So naturally, I had to find a way to make it happen.

--

Their first meeting had been strange and what followed even stranger. John Sheppard hadn't seen any of it coming… nor was it a situation that was easily predictable. He'd flown back from Pegasus to do several things: his debriefing with the SGC was the first and by most perspectives the most important, but after that, he'd decided to make a few visits personally… to the families of those who had died under his command. One of those names led him to a visit to New Jersey – Princeton-Plainsboro to be exact. He'd met with the family, having to ride that thin line of being too emotional and being too stoic as well as the line between giving out too much information and satisfying the family's grief and curiosity. Everything had been moving along just fine until he left, getting back on the interstate on his way back to the base he'd teleported into and promptly ending up being forced off the road in a car crash, without a memory of his past.

"He's waking up," a voice said. "Maybe he can give us some identifying information."

He started awake, trying to ignore the pain from his leg. "Where the hell am I and who the hell are you?"

"Relax," a female voice instructed and she moved to his side, wearing doctor's white. "I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy. You're going to be alright. You had a nasty car accident; looks like someone ran you off the road. Can you tell us your name? The police couldn't find any identifying information in your vehicle."

"Of course…" he started, suddenly pausing. "I… can't remember."

"That's not unexpected. You have a pretty serious concussion. Give it some time and it should come back to you." She gently but firmly pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Why Cuddy, I'm shocked!" a snarky voice echoed through the room. "Fraternizing with patients now… isn't that just bad business?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and glared at him, not replying until she'd stepped outside the room. "I'm sick of your attitude House. You've cost this hospital a lot and you are damn sure going to pull your weight around here. And I assure you, you don't want to get me started on what you've put your poor patients through." Cuddy then stalked back into the room, leaving House to contemplate the meaning of her words, not that he really cared one way or the other.

"Is he a doctor too?" her patient asked curiously. "Horrible bedside manner."

"Tell me about it," Cuddy replied, smiling. "Don't pay any attention to him. You're going to be alright. Just rest and I'll be back a little later."

--

It wasn't often that Lisa Cuddy found herself treating a patient, but the hospital was already understaffed, moreso lately. With the caseload that had flooded them the past few days, she had taken it upon herself to lighten the loads of the doctors she could, apparently much to House's chagrin. The remarks he made about her not being a "real" doctor stung, but she had mentally cast them aside. She might not be the great Dr. House, but she was gifted in medicine and she was determined to help.

She stepped into the lounge a moment later and instantly knew that the conversation had been about her. Dr. House was standing in the middle of the room, watching his soap and muttering to himself and all other eyes were cast downward.

"How's amnesia guy?" House's intent was obvious – fishing for information to form a case to take over the medical case.

"He's stable for now. We're hoping his memory will return soon."

"I still think there are other causes for his sudden, inexplicable memory loss."

"I agree that there are other possible diagnoses, which is why I'm exploring them."

"I want the case," he replied bluntly.

"The hospital is overloaded and I'm trying to take pressure off the other doctors by helping out and the one guy you want is one I'm caring for. You know you could actually be a doctor and try working a few more clinic hours rather than sit in the lounge, or your office, or an exam room watching your damn soap operas. You want this case? Well if that's so, then you need to take on a few other responsibilities as well."

"Are you accusing me of being responsible Dr. Cuddy?" House questioned in a low, mock seductive tone.

"Never. And if you decide you want the case badly enough, feel free to come talk to me about it, along with several other cases you plan on taking."

House mentally scowled as she walked out and she smiled a little to herself, able to sense that. She was due to be off in about ten minutes, but first she needed to check on her patient again. She turned into his room a moment later and stopped in her tracks.

--

Lisa Cuddy was beyond startled to step into her patient's room to find another man there, holding a gun to her patient's head. "What the hell is going on here?" she demanded, already reaching for the security button.

The man was fast, grabbing her arm before she could manage to hit the button and clamping a hand over her mouth. "It's a shame you had to come in right now doctor. I certainly hate to kill a woman, especially a lovely one like yourself. But then, sometimes it's part of my job. It's really too bad that John here doesn't remember a thing. He doesn't have a clue why I'm here." She felt the cold metal of the gun dig into the side of her head and she closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow and praying that it would be relatively painless. He started to pull the trigger and suddenly she was thrown to the floor as her patient… John? tackled the man, sending the gun clattering across the hard floor and knocking their assailant unconscious.

John picked up the gun and grabbed her hand. "More like him will come. We have to go."

"I can't leave. This is my hospital!" she hissed back. "We need to call the police."

"Please, come with me, at least until we know what we're dealing with. Please." He wasn't sure why he was asking her, but he didn't know who he could trust right now and she was one of those few.

"You don't even remember your name. I'm not going to be party to this paranoia fest. We'll call security and find out who this guy is and who you are. Surely there's a record in a database somewhere."

"I can't… I can't stay," John started. "I don't know why but I just know that I can't. There's a reason someone ran me off the road and there's a reason someone tried to kill me."

He had a point that she couldn't ignore. Someone wanted him dead. And after taking a second look at the gun, she knew that it wasn't just something bought on the street. "I'll get you out of the hospital, but I can't go with you. You'll have to be on your own from there," she finally relented.

He gave a small smile. "Thank you. And at least I know my name now."

She returned the smile, "Okay John, come on." Against her better judgment she guided him to one of the side entrances to the hospital that wasn't well traveled.

John looked up at her. "Thank you for your help. I know it wasn't easy for you."

Before she could respond, or protest, a black van shrieked to a halt just outside the door on the road. Several hooded men jumped out and grabbed them both, shoving them into the back of their vehicle, blindfolding them, and peeling out, their tires burning rubber.

For the second time that day, she had a gun pointed at her, digging into her neck, painfully. "Don't move. Don't speak," were the only things said to her. And she knew better than to disobey the orders.

--

After what seemed like hours, the van pulled to a stop and the engine cut off. Their blindfolds were removed and Cuddy stared over at this man… John. Who was he? And why were these people so determined to catch him? What in heaven's name had she stumbled upon? She opened her mouth to speak and was painfully aware of the gun again, threatening.

"We'll tell you what you need to know when you need to know it. So shut up and sit still."

John sat completely still, but his eyes studied everything. Military? Of some type definitely, Cuddy concluded. John's stance and posture indicated as much. Whether he remembered or not, the body did. Given their predicament, Special Forces also came to mind but she was going to reserve her opinions for later.

A wave of courage maybe; that or just sheer pissed off-ness welled up inside her. "He's my patient and he's hurt. I need to check him to make sure he's alright."

"I told you to shut up!" one of the men yelled, slapping her across the face hard.

"Leave her alone," John growled. Unmoving, he met the man's glare. Their captor said nothing, but sneered and shoved Cuddy toward him and stalked out of the van, with the rest of the men, locking it securely behind them. "Are you alright?" he asked after they were gone.

She nodded, picking herself up. "What's going on John? Are you military of some type?"

"Lisa," he replied testing her name, "I honestly don't know."

She was unfazed by his use of her first name because well, after you're kidnapped with someone it erases the barriers of formality. Instead of replying right away she began looking around for anything including her beeper, which she'd recalled them taking first thing.

--

Lisa Cuddy didn't know how long the ride in fact was, because it felt like an eternity. They had sat in silence, eventually blindfolded.

John was tense, but seemed content to wait for the right time. Not knowing his own history had left him adrift in one sense, but empowered in another. He had fewer ties, and less to lose in his own mind. In fact, the only thing that kept him from acting was concern for Lisa's safety.

Their destination was finally reached, and they were lifted/dragged out of the van and led to a cell. After removing the blindfolds, and undoing their restraints, their kidnappers left, shutting and locking the door.

John's training, of whatever sort, took over as he began to survey their surroundings, methodically testing the walls for imperfections and weaknesses. Lisa recognized it for what it was. "What can I do?"

"All we can do is wait," John said after a few minutes. "The bars seem pretty solid."

And so they waited. For hours. Then hours more. John looked over to see Lisa yawn. He crossed the room and sat next to her. "If you need to sleep…"

"I'm fine," she replied automatically.

"You're exhausted. Go ahead and take a nap. I'll keep watch while you do." She still hesitated, shaking her head. He finally added, "It won't do us any good if we're both too tired to think. Take a nap. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours and we'll swap."

With that, she nodded and lay her head on his shoulder. "Don't forget to wake me," was the last thing she whispered before drifting off to sleep, her mind still a stressed muddle from recent events. Instead of waking her a couple hours later, John fell asleep himself, his arm around her protectively.

They would have slept a lot longer than the few hours they did get, but for the slamming of the cell door. John snapped to full awareness, feeling Lisa start beside him. Lisa started to say something, but John grabbed her hand, stopping the words on her lips as they both found their feet.

Two burly men stood before them, obviously bodyguards of some sort, but they looked almost, alien, carrying large staffs. Also with them stood a very handsome man whose very body language oozed charm and an older man who looked every bit of the politician he had to be.

"What is the woman for?" the charming man asked in an oddly toned voice. "We only wished for the man."

"There was no choice. We thought you might find some use for her though."

He nodded to the two guards. "Take her to my chambers. I shall find a use for her at a later time."

They moved toward her and John stepped in front of her. "Leave her alone."

The charming man grinned and stopped the guards for a moment. "So the Major finally finds his teeth?"

"Who the hell are you?" Lisa asked angrily, when John didn't respond.

He stepped closer and both she and John tensed. Gripping her chin, he smiled, "My name is Ba'al my dear. And I'm sure you'll grow to love me. For if you wish to remain alive, what pleases me will be important to you."

She seriously pondered being sick right then and there. This man was absolutely disgusting. She jerked her chin from his grip, eyes full of fire.

His response surprised her because he merely laughed. "I see that no man has successfully tamed you."

"What do you want from us?" John asked firmly, his voice strong and indicative of business only.

"For you, Major… or actually it's Colonel now isn't it? All we have are a few questions involving your work."

"He doesn't remember anything," Lisa spoke up, going into hospital administrator mode. "He suffered a concussion and has no memory of life before the hospital."

"We have ways of extracting it. They are less than comfortable, but very effective." The man turned to his guards and nodded as he exited.

--

Lisa got to see these "methods" in action as the two guards approached, yanked John out of the cell and proceeded to beat him.

"I'll help you remember," the bigger of the two men sneered, moving and punching John in the stomach. When he doubled over in pain, the other man started to kick him.

When they put him back in the cell, or dumped him rather, he was battered and bruised pretty badly. Her training taking over, Cuddy moved next to him. "John, can you hear me?"

"Elizabeth?" he asked groggily.

"John, it's Lisa," Cuddy added,

"Go home," he mumbled softly, barely conscious.

"Where is home John?"

"Atlantis."

Okay that made absolutely no sense to her. As far as she knew there was no city named Atlantis. Could he mean Atlanta? Maybe it was a military reference or code name? "Where is Atlantis John?" she asked curiously.

"Far away."

Okay, he really must be out of it. Instead of questioning him further, she stroked his forehead gently. He'd called her Elizabeth. Was she his girlfriend? And why did that very thought make her uncomfortable?

While he was still unconscious, they came for her. And as much as she wanted to refuse and stay with John, they made it quite clear that they were perfectly willing, able, and ordered to force the issue.

--

Lisa found herself led through an elaborate maze of rooms, to a circle of stone on a floor. A flash of light later, she was in yet another, alien looking atmosphere. Most of the surfaces were gold colored, and though she tried to take note of the path they led her, it all looked too similar to the next to keep track. She was finally left in a large suite, fashioned in the same style. Before she could more than take a cursory glance around, Ba'al entered.

"Are you going to torture me now?" she asked, opting for as much bravado as she could.

He circled around her slowly, stopping behind her and whispering softly in her ear. "I see no need for torture at this point. As I said, as long as you please me, you will be fine."

"What do you want from me?" she forced herself to ask, already knowing what he was saying. A cold ball of fear had formed in her stomach.

He nibbled on her ear. "I thought that would have been obvious." She tensed as his hands touched her shoulder, then she jerked away, moving across the room away from him.

"No," she said. "Just let us go. Kidnapping is a crime and the authorities are going to find you soon." She hoped anyway.

"I assure you, they will not. Nor do they hold any jurisdiction over us. As for crimes, I could have you executed for refusing me."

"Refusing you?" she sputtered.

Surprising her, he crossed the room, grabbing her and pushing her back onto the bed, arms pinned over her head.

Panic rose in her chest. "Get off of me!" she yelled, trying to push at him. Her struggles only seemed to amuse him.

He pressed down hard onto her body, leaning in to whisper in her ear in a way that would have been intimate had the situation been mutual. "Although your agreement is entertaining and pleasing, I have found that struggle can be far more exciting for me, but far less pleasant on you."

She froze. It suddenly hit her, what was about to happen, with or without her consent. The man had almost superhuman strength and there was no stopping the inevitable conclusion. She wanted to cry, scream, beg… but none of those were going to stop this. None of that would stop him from raping her.

Just when she thought that nothing would stop him, just as he started ripping at her clothes, her miracle did come, in the form of some of the guards as they entered, bringing him news. He ordered her returned to her cell, but managed to undermine the relief of reprieve, by gripping her chin, promising he would have her later and forcing a kiss on her. 

--

Lisa Cuddy was still shaking as the guards threw her back into the cell. John had woken up and caught her, grabbing her arms. His face showed pure concern for her. "Are you alright?"

She glanced at the guards, refusing to speak until they had left. "He tried to…" she whispered, unable to finish. The façade she usually kept up had finally faded.

John nodded in understanding. "But he didn't?"

She shook her head again. "He'll be back."

He suddenly pulled her close, as if to kiss her. "We're getting out of here." His lips trailed down her neck slowly, softly. "Here's what we're going to do…" he added, continuing the kissing, but whispering the plan he'd formulated to her.

What surprised her the most was the effect his kisses were having on her.

--


End file.
